Absence of Reality
by kandekisses
Summary: What happens when the world as you know it is turned upside down? Where everything you've ever known is basically a lie. This is Hermione Granger's story as she discovers her true self, her new found love, and her new destiny.
1. Hermione Jane Granger or not?

As I sit on my windowsill looking out of the window, I see that it's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. The sun was shining and not a single cloud was visible. Which is absolutely perfect because today is the most marvelous day ever. It's the day that I finally become of age in the wizarding world! I hop up and run into the bathroom, sliding on the floor mat as I went. After taking a shower and washing my hair I stare into the mirror. I used the charm to dry my hair, happy that I can finally use magic outside of school. I look into the mirror and receive a slight shock. My hair seems to be darker than ever, a mahogany chocolate brown. And instead of being curly and frizzy as it has always been, its more wave like now. Maybe all these years of using magic on my hair it seemed to calm down and become normal. My skin is also a little different its very tan, but that could just be because I've been in the sun a lot this summer. But the weird thing is that my eyes seem to be lighter.

"Hermione, dear! Can you come downstairs please?" I heard my mom call for me. I put these differences I'm noticing in the back of my mind. I go into my room and quickly summon some clothes on and run down the stairs. As I turn around the corner to go into the kitchen, a pair of arms quickly engulfed me into a hug. Might I add a bone crushing hug at that!

"Dad," I squeak out. "You're suffocating me!" My dad chuckled and let me go.

"Im sorry Mione but It's not everyday that my only child becomes of age. Even if it is in the wizarding world." I laugh at my dad and continue into the kitchen.

Thats when the smell hits me. I knew right then and there that I must have died and went to heaven. I walk further in and see my mom cooking up a storm. Now everybody always brags about Mrs. Weasley's cooking but she honestly doesn't hold a candle to my mom's. I walk over to her and I notice that her eyes are a bit watery. "Mom is everything okay?"

"Of course it is Hermione, don't fret over me I'm just being silly. Thinking about the day god granted our wishes and gave you to us. Now sit down dear and I will have breakfast done in no time." I merely nodded and made my way over to the table where my dad was already sitting. I looked down and noticed that there was three extra plates set out.

"Are we expecting company?" I asked no one in particular but I swear I heard my mom sniffle in the background. My dad looked up with wide eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, pumpkin, we have some special guests that should be arriving in" he paused and looked at his watch "about 10 minutes."

Well, thats really odd. I wonder who it could be? It is my birthday so maybe its some family visiting from the states. But no that doesn't make sense, we would be picking them up from the airport. Who could it be? Come on Hermione, think. It wouldn't be some business people. At least I hope not. Hmmm, I watch quietly as my mom and dad slip covert glances at each other.

My mom finally finished cooking and was adding the food to the plates. Thats when the strangest thing happened. I heard something which oddly sounded like it came from the fireplace, but how could that be? I heard the sound again and then a twinkle. That sounds just like somebody flooed in!

My eyes went wide and a look of comprehension came upon my face. Of course it was Harry, Ronald and Ginny! They're going to celebrate my birthday with me. My face broke out into a stunning smile. My dad took a final glance at me and my mom while he left to the other room. "Mom, why didn't you tell me that it was wizards that were coming?" I asked with an all knowing smile. My mom just simply sat down on her chair and looked as though the world was going to end. I don't get it, I thought she liked my friends?

My eyes went to the door as I heard faint talking. My heart started beating faster, this will be the first time I get to see them since the end of the school year, when we said our last goodbyes at Hogwarts. As the door started to open I immediately stood up, my blood pumping with adrenaline. I would get to see my best friends finally on one of the most important days of my life! My dad was the first one to walk in and for the first time today he had a serious look upon his face. I looked eagerly to the next person and received the shock of my life.

I saw a tall slender boy slink in with a familiar face. Blaise Zabini! The next two people who entered must be his parents. As soon as this information passed through my brain. I swiftly pulled my wand out and leapt forward. Im glad that I kept my wand on me seeing as I was excited that I could finally use magic for anything I wanted.

"Mom, Dad run and hide!" I yelled as I kept my eyes on these unwanted intruders. As I stare at them I noticed that they weren't moving nor did they have their wands out. They just stood there with slight smiles on there faces and of course Zabini had a light smirk on his. Which threw me completely off. I took a chance and glanced at my parents who were looking at me wildly and I watched in utter horror as my dad brought them to the table, where my mom got up and greeted each of them with a hug.

Now at the moment I'm thinking that I must have looked pretty funny because I was standing in the middle of the kitchen in a fighting stance with my wand drawn out and my mouth hanging open. Maybe one day I could look back at this and laugh, but right now it's furthest thing from funny.

"Hermione dear can you come sit down. We have some things to discuss." My mom asked as I dropped my wand arm and slowly walked back to the table with a look of apprehension on my face. As I sat down everybody was staring at me like I grew two extra heads and changed my name to fluffy! Which I didn't like at all, something fishy is happening.

"If you don't mind but can somebody explain to me what the bloody hell is going on here?" I all but yelled. My father spoke up seeing as my mom was looking down at the food and not at me. "Well Mione, first let me introduce you. This is Alonzo Zabini and his wife Liliana Zabini." I looked at each of them closely when my dad said their name.

Alonzo was very tall about 6'4 and had a muscular build. His hair was black and cut fairly short his skin was unusually pale but glittered gold in the light making him seem tan. His eyes were a beautiful sea-foam green. Next I looked at Liliana who was fairly tall about 5'10, very slender but curvaceous at the same time and had the same unusual skin. She had jet black long straight hair that had a red streak running through it that complemented her perfectly. And her eyes were a breathtaking violet. Well, I guess I can see where Zabini got his looks from. Not that I thought so but because every witch in school liked him and Malfoy.

Speaking of the devil I looked at him next when my father introduced him. Before today I never looked at him properly and I see that he grew over the summer, he's about 6'3 now. As I look closer I see that he has the same skin as his parents which is odd because I never really noticed it before. Zabini still had his long black hair but as I look at it I notice that he also had a color streak going through it, except his was turquoise. I looked from his hair into his eyes which made me jump a little. He had his fathers sea-foam green eyes but with violet specks in them. I wonder why I never noticed before. Maybe because I was always concentrating on Malfoy's infuriating arse whenever I was near Zabini. As much as I hate to admit it they all were stunning. Each of them nothing like I've ever seen before.

"Well, thats fine and dandy but why are they here?" Once again I asked this to no one in particular. "I think I better answer this" said Liliana in the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I glance over and see my dad eyes glaze over but as soon as it came it was gone. "I've never been one to beat around the bush love. We are here to inform you that the Grangers are not your biological parents. We are. And that Blaise here is your twin."

I stared at them for a good minute before I started busting up laughing. Everybody once again just stared at me. Once my laughing fit ended I wiped my eyes of the tears that came from laughing so hard. I clutched my side and took a deep breathe.

"Okay thats very funny but I think its time that this joke be over. The Weasley twins put you up to this didn't they? They're all here hiding waiting to jump out and yell surprise aren't they?" My voice faltering towards the end. "No love, I know that this isn't something you hear everyday and I understand if you don't believe us but please hear out our story first then you can decide and ask whatever question you want okay?" said with a smile. Well, I guess they all have perfect teeth too. I simply just nodded my head.

"First and foremost, I just want you to know that we love you dearly and that giving you to the Grangers wasn't an easy thing," Mr. Zabini stated, while my mom clumsily dropped her fork onto the ground. I merely nodded my head again for him to continue. "About 17 years ago as you know it was dark and dangerous times. Voldemort was growing in power and wreaking havoc everywhere he went. He was also recruiting people to join his band of death eaters. As you know the Zabini name is one of the purest in the wizarding world so obviously he wanted us to be in his rankings. But we made sure that we steered clear of him. We managed to do this by the help of the Malfoys," At the name I took a sharp intake of breathe, "yes, the Malfoys are our oldest and dearest friends as you know. And you also know that they are among Voldemorts followers, but what you don't know is that both of our families were secretly in the order of phoenix giving helpful tips whenever we could."

"You see Mia, our family has a secret. Your mother and I are both half wizard and half vampire, which is not a common thing believe it or not. And once Voldemort found out we knew he would never give up in his search for us. Especially since we had you and Blaise. You see no matter how rare me and your mother are. You two are rarer, actually unheard of. We didn't know back then what type of powers you would have, or what characteristics you would show. And we couldn't risk Voldermort harming you both. So we decided to put a glamour charm on both of you. We hid any vampire characteristics in both you and your brother. But we also changed your looks so that you look like the Grangers. We decided to put you with our good friends so that the risk of Voldermort finding out was lessened. But now that you and Blaise are of age, we decided that its now your decision on what you want to do with this gift. We were hoping that you could forgive us and that we can once again become a complete family." finished with sadness in his eyes.

I didn't know what to think, my head was starting to hurt. But deep down inside something was telling me to believe them. "Okay, I have a few questions. Why did you call me Mia?" I asked my "parents". "Well, your full name is Melania Hermione Zabini, but we used to call you Mia for short." I looked at my dad when he said this and knew that that was my name, it just seemed to fit perfectly. "Okay well how did you know my-I mean the Grangers if they're muggle?"

"Mia love, the Grangers are wizards always were and always will be. But they agreed to act as if they were muggle to help protect you more. And I know this is hard but the Grangers will always be in your life you don't have to worry about that. They are you and Blaise's god-parents. I always considered them to be family." Said my umm mother. I nodded feeling slightly relieved. I guess Professor Slughorn was slightly right in assuming I was related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, the man who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. I let out a little chuckle to myself.

"As you can probably tell Mia, that you are starting to look differently. Today the glamour charm is supposed to wear off since you both are now of age. We already took Blaise's charm off completely and if you like we can take yours off as well." I looked at Blaise as my father said this and something about the look he gave me comforted me. I stood up from my chair and nodded my head. My father stood up pointed his wand at me and started to mutter an incantation. I closed my eyes as a funny feeling passed through me. I could feel my whole body going hot. As soon as it became unbearable the feeling stopped. I open my eyes to see that my mother and father had tears in their eyes, Blaise was showing a true genuine smile and the Grangers looked happy and sad at the same time. I must have had stood there with a look of confusion on my face because Blaise stepped forward and conjured a mirror.

As I stepped forward to look at my reflection I gasped at what I saw. I grew from a measly height of 5'5 to 5'9. First I took in my body, I used to be just really skinny but now I'm still slender but I see I have some curves in the right places. Now this is something I'm going to have to get used to. I'm going to have to transfigure all my clothes! I then look and see my hair is jet black like my mothers and I also notice that I have pink streak going through my hair. I then take in my skin. As I look closer it seems as though there's gold under my skin. Finally I look at my eyes which are a violet with sea-foam green specks. I couldn't help but smile and notice that my teeth are completely straight and brilliantly white. Thats when the true shock came. I had fangs! I slid my tongue over the razor sharp canine teeth and accidentally cut it.

"Why do I have fangs and all of you don't?" I said slightly panicking. "Don't worry love we all have fangs. Just think in your mind to conceal them and that should do the trick." I did as my mother said and to my amazement they shrank back to a normal size.

"Now you may already sense some differences Mia other than your teeth of course. I'll try my best to explain. First of all you don't have to worry about if we kill humans to get food. We only drink cows blood, pigs blood, chicken blood, etc. All animals. We can also eat human food but at most times I don't think you will want to."

"Why is that?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well love, our senses are heightened, each and every one of them. We can see, feel, touch, smell and taste what others cant. Blood is the only thing that really satisfies our cravings. But to hold up appearances we eat along with everyone else. Which will be difficult to you and Blaise at first because you will be sensitive to every little taste. But not to worry, you will get used to it. Take a sip of that water from the tap."

I picked up my glass and did what my mother said. As I raised the glass to my lips I could smell metal. As I took my first sip it took all my might to not spit it back out. The water tasted horrible! I could taste rusty metal among other things I'd rather not say right now.

"You may have noticed your hair and how there is a color streak in it. You can actually change the color at will. Your father here just keeps his black to look more professional. Also Mia because of our ancestry we can walk in daylight among normal humans. We just glow a bit. Which brings me to the next topic. Humans are naturally attracted to us. Its just the Vampire way, but we are not attracted to anyone except our soul mates." I guess thats why the Grangers were acting a little weird around my parents. But as my mother said the last word I scoffed.

"Really Mia each of us have soul mates and there's no denying it. Actually you should ask Blaise about his." I turned towards Blaise who was frowning. He looked at me and sighed.

"Okay when mom and dad took off my glamour charm. And explained everything to me I decided I wanted to know who my soulmate was. They also said I should be able to start sensing who it is. I decided to try out these new and improved senses. So I closed my eyes and thought about her. And I saw a horse and a pygmy puff. Which really didn't help so then I sniffed through my nose and I smelled something flowery although I couldn't pinpoint it? Finally, I tried to listen and I heard a familiar voice saying a familiar curse. A bat-bogey hex."

"Blaise! Your soulmate is Ginny!" I yelled jumping up and down. "Thats great! You know she's my best friend?"

"Isn't she with wonder boy though? And plus she probably hates my guts. I've never been exactly mean to her but then again I've never been nice either. But forget that right now. Lets find out who yours is." I personally did not like the look on his face at the moment. "Just clear your mind and think about the person."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I inhaled I smelled a broomstick. Maybe it will be Ron, he did kind of express his feelings for me last year. I listened and heard a strangely familiar voice, he was saying something that I couldn't quite understand. I put all my focus on trying to see him and a white ferret popped up and the animal had these stormy grey eyes. No bloody way!

"Draco Malfoy." Those were the last words that I spoke before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I had this on my computer for awhile and just recently found it again so I decided to post it. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it into a story. I'm writing it as I go, so suggestions are always welcome! You never know, it could end up in a later chapter lol. Thank you for reading it and please tell me what you think! =)**


	2. I Must Be Dreaming!

I woke up and felt the presence of the sun on my face. I kept my eyelids closed as I recounted my dream. I never knew how imaginative I could be. I chuckled silently as I thought about the Zabini's of all people in my muggle home talking to me about being a _hybrid_ and having a _soul mate_. The worst part of it being that Draco sodding Malfoy ended up being my "chosen"!

_ I must have eaten something last night that made me have nightmares_. I rolled over onto my stomach and let out a comfortable sigh.

_My sheets feel extra silky today_, I thought as I started making makeshift snow angels in my bed. I stopped when I realized that it didn't exactly feel right. I slowly opened one eye and gasped.

I wasn't in my room; not even in my house. And honestly, I didn't think I was even in the same part of the country! I sat up straight and quickly shuffled out of bed. I put my feet on the hardwood floor and cringed at the coldness. I looked back at the bed noticed that I had never in my life seen one that big. The frame and posters of it looked to be made of ebony wood, and I noticed that there was a symbol engraved in it. I looked at the sheets which were blood red and so silky it closely resembled water. Its texture reminded me of Harry's invisibility cloak.

I glanced around at the rest of the room and gasped. It was dark yet beautiful. I saw the same wood on a lot of the furniture pieces in the room. _This room is humongous! _On the other side of the room, there were three doors. I figured the middle door, which was the biggest, would be the door to the hallway so I went in the door that was to my left. I walked into the room that was in close contrast to the bedroom.

The walls were white and had accents of gold. I walked in further and saw that a golden tub that resembled a small pool and had about 20 faucets running along the side; which greatly reminded me of the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. In the other corner, I saw a shower without a showerhead.

Being the curious person that I was, I turned the tap and water began falling as it would in a waterfall. I turned the water off and finished looking around. Some would call it a bathroom, but it was more like a spa to me. As I walked back into my room, I walked over to the last door and opened it. I gasped as my eyes started watering.

_This has got to be the biggest closet ever_, I thought as I walked into the room. There was a tall mirror in the middle of the room; it read "Who's the Fairest of Them All". And along the all the walls were very beautiful clothes that I had never seen before.

I ran over to the dress section and pulled out a little black dress. I held it up to me and, with glee, noticed that it was _my size_. Jumping for joy, I put the dress back and headed back into the main room.

For some strange reason I looked up at the high ceiling and noticed a beautiful painting on it, which looked strangely familiar.

I heard a quiet _pop_ in the background before a tiny squeaky voice spoke to me.

"Young Miss Zabini! I am Trixie, your personal house elf, Miss." I turned around and saw a short little house elf with one droopy ear. I had to admit, she was pretty cute, and it seemed as though the Zabini's take fairly good care of her. That was a good sign.

"Trixie, you can call me Herm- I mean…_ Mia_ if you like. No need for formality." I said with a smile. "Yes Miss Mia! Is there anything you would like?" squeaked Trixie.

"Actually, Trixie, could you tell me who did this painting on the ceiling? It's absolutely breathtaking."

"Trixie believes that it was done years ago by Mr. Simoni, Miss!" She said with a bow.

_Why does that name sound so familiar_? I thought.

"Also Miss Mia, Young Master Blaise asked me to take you to him when you awoke from your nap. Would you like Trixie to take you now?"

I nodded as Trixie grabbed my hand and pulled me through the big doors that I assumed led into the hallway. Right across from my room was another set of big doors that had a large "B" engraved on it. Trixie bowed down low and then disappeared with another nearly silent _pop_.

I took a deep breathe as I lifted my arm up to knock on the door.

"Boo." I heard from behind me.

I jumped up and turned around to see Blaise grinning at my reaction.

"You Git! You scared me out of my bloody knickers!" I yelled at him, still a bit shaky from the fright.

"Sister! Language please! But I see you finally woke up sleeping beauty." He teased lightly.

"And how would you know about that, you pureblood wanker?"

Blaise looked at me and chuckled.

"I hope you know that using "pureblood" as an insult will not work anymore. Especially since _you_ are one of us now. But I think we will get along just swimmingly. I've never seen this side to you before, but now I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Blaise turned away from me and headed to his door. As he approached it, a silver object popped out from the wood. I watched curiously as he placed his hand on what looked to be a scanner. The machine lit up and engulfed his hand in light. The door slid open as a voice that seemed to come from nowhere said, "Welcome back, Master Blaise".

Blaise started walking into his room, but sensing that I wasn't following him, he stopped and turned around.

Closing my mouth that had been open the past few moments, I flushed and looked to the ground. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts before I started to laugh hysterically.

"Blaise! How many muggle movies have you watched? Merlin, I would have never guessed this in a million years!" I said as I fell to the floor with my hands on my stomach which was aching from all the laughter.

"Really, Mia, grow up. How Juvenile." Blaise said with laughter in his eyes.

"I really can appreciate a good idea, whether it be muggle or magical. But you have to admit, that idea is genius!" He said laughing with me.

Blaise stepped forward, bent down, and lifted me up over his shoulders. I screamed as he took me into his room. After hitting his back repeatedly, he put me down on his couch and laughed at my expression. _It really is amazing how well we're getting along. It seems as though we have known each other forever._

I looked around Blaise's room, which looked a lot like mine, but instead of red sheets he had emerald green ones. I glanced at the ceiling and noticed that he had a painting on it, too.

"Who did that painting, Blaise? I have one on my ceiling, too."

He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"An old family friend did it ages ago. Michelangelo, I think his name was. And no, not the turtle." Blaise said with a smirk.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The famous Michelangelo? That's amazing! I can't believe it! It must have taken him years!" I said in awe.

"Really Mia, you have to get used to stuff like this. You're practically royalty now." The nonchalance in his tone made my stomach turn and my head spin.

I rolled my eyes again. _How Slytherin_.

"What was that, sister?" Blaise said. "You're not talking about my beautiful house, are you?"

"What are you on about, Brother? I didn't say anything." I looked at Blaise curiously.

"Yes you did, Mia! You said _"How Slytherin"._ With disgust, might I add."

"No-" I gasped as I ended my sentence short. If Blaise heard that, then that meant he read my mind. I clasped my hand over my mouth.

_Blaise. If you can hear me, nod your head_.

I watched as Blaise nodded his head with a confused look on his face.

"You just read my mind! Try to think something to me."

_I don't know about these Gryffindors. They're off their bloody rockers_.

"No we aren't!" I said with a huff.

Blaise looked at me with his mouth popped open.

"We can read each other's mind!"

"You think?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

Blaise popped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Well, don't just stand there Mia. We have to go see if it works on others. Let's try mom and dad first. Oh, and they did want to see us when you woke up."

Next thing I knew I was standing in front of a huge door holding the stitch in my side from running through the manor. _That reminds me, I'm going to need a map of this manor before I'm let loose again very soon._

As I caught my breath Blaise walked up to the humongous door and knocked three times. As he took a step back, I studied the door.

It was just like my and Blaise's door except bigger and more grand. There was a symbol on the door of which I couldn't distinguish but it looked strangely familiar. As I tried to get a better view, the door swung open.

"Mia, Blaise!" My mom said as she swooped forward to give us a hug.

"Mom, you have to think something right now! Anything, just think of it!" Blaise said jumping up and down, looking like a kid in a candy store.

"Blaise, what are you going on about now?" Mom tried slowly.

"Are you thinking of something?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, love, now what's supposed to happen? Are you trying another one of those muggle magic tricks?" Mom asked with a sweet smile.

_I don't think it works on other people, Bro._

Blaise's smile was wiped off his face. He spoke in a monotonous voice, "Mia and I can read each other's mind."

I laughed at how childish Blaise could be.

"But we don't think it works on other people. We can't read your thoughts." I said pointedly to mother.

"Well, this is wonderful! Your new powers are already showing through. Come, we'll go let your father know. And we have a situation we need to discuss further." She said with a slightly sad look on her face as she led us to my father's study.

**A few hours later**

As I finally made it back to my room, I made a mental note to get a map of the manor soon before I get lost again.

After hearing some shocking news and having a long discussion with my parents, they sent Blaise and I off to get ready for dinner. We were to dress formal because we had some "special guests".

_Why doesn't anybody ever tell me who is going to come eat with me? _

_Because, sister, you're not very open minded. _

_Blaise, _**_get out of my head_**_! _I thought, slightly irritated.

_Another mental note; learn how to block Blaise from reading my thoughts when I don't want him too._

_Hey!_

I chuckled as I stepped once again into my new closet_. Okay, I have to admit that I'm really not one to show off but who wouldn't love a brand new wardrobe?_

I walked over to the dresses and looked at each of them.

_Is this dinner really so serious that I have to wear a dress?_

_Yes it is!_

_Blaise! -_

_Alright, I'll stay out of your head..... For now…_

_I heard that,_ I thought, making myself laugh out loud.

I pulled out a red dress that had a corset top and flowed out and ended at my knees.

I slipped on the dress and stepped in front of the mirror.

"That's stunning on you, Miss Mia." The mirror said.

"You can talk?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes and I offer advice to you when needed. For example-"

I looked in the mirror and I now had ringlets in my jet black hair. I gasped as a gold necklace with black diamonds found its way around my neck. I looked down and noticed a matching bracelet.

"I think that suits the occasion…" The mirror stated.

_Even the mirror knows more than me about this stupid dinner!_

"Thank you very much."

I turned and grabbed some gold shoes before I walked back into my room.

I looked at the clock and mentally hit myself. I had now no more than five minutes until dinner started. And I had no idea where the dinning room was! With my luck I would be stuck searching for more than half an hour at least.

As I started to panic I heard a _pop_.

"Miss Mia! Would you like Trixie to take you to dinner?" The small house elf asked while bowing.

"Oh Trixie, that would be great! Thank you." _Relieved_ wasn't half the word I was at that moment.

I followed Trixie down the hall. Once we reached the doors, the little house elf bowed and disappeared with another _pop_. I took a deep breath as I opened the doors and entered the room.

As soon as I stepped in, I realized that this family really was neither modest in decoration nor housing. I could hardly believe they called it a dinning room. It was more like a dinning hall!

The first thing I noticed was the crystal chandelier hanging above the table. I stood in awe and looked around at the reflected light which cast lattice rainbows across the walls. When I finally stopped gaping, I noticed the dinner guests.

_Great._

I walked over to the table where everyone stood up to greet me.

"Mia darling, you look wonderful." My mom said, beaming over at me.

_And of course she looks stunning, and so does my dad_. They looked as though they were taken right out of a centerfold of Witch Weekly.

"Yes, you do dear." My dad said with a faraway look in his eye and that permanent smile he always had on when he looked at me.

"I'm sure you have met our dear friends before, but allow me to formally introduce you to them." He said while gesturing towards our guests.

"Melania, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, our oldest and dearest friends."

I held my breath as I looked them over. Lucius, to my surprise, didn't have a sneer on his face. Which ,might I say it, made me realize how handsome he was. He had a black set of robes on and had his hair tied in a low ponytail with a soft ribbon. I stared into his eyes, which were a crisp grey like in the early morning, and noticed something different.

My eyes moved to Narcissa next and I was slightly taken aback by her apparaising beauty. Her blonde hair was elegantly put up in French twist. Her eyes were smoky, which enhanced the brilliant blue hue. Her lips were a deep red; a red a man could never forget… a red a woman would always envy.

_I guess I can see where she got her name_. She was as beautiful as a Narcissus and _probably_ just as cruel.

I gave them a curt nod.

"And as you know, this is their son Draco."

I involuntarily shuddered as I heard his name. I cut my eyes to him and stared him down. He had that bloody annoying smirk on his face, which seemed to me to be plastered…unlike his hair.

I saw that he too had grown over the summer. He and Blaise were the same height now. I looked at his hair and noticed that it was different. It wasn't as stiff as it used to be. _Humph!_ _Trying to have that cute-I-just-got-out-of-bed look? Not!_

He still had those stormy grey eyes but as he stared back at me, I saw flecks of blue. I averted my eyes to his body…which wasn't the smartest thing to do. He seemed to have gotten bigger…maybe he had been playing fair games of Quidditch over the summer? _The git looks pretty good, but that doesn't change how rotten he is on the inside._

_Stupid Ferret._

All of a sudden, Blaise busted into laughter. Everybody stared at him and tried to understand what was so funny. I started giggling as I walked over to my place at the table and sat down. When Blaise was finally over his laughing fit, everyone sat down as the first course appeared.

Stupid Malfoy sat across from me and from the prickly feeling I felt crawling up the back of my neck, I noticed he hadn't steered his eyes away from me yet.

I looked up at him and arched a dark eyebrow.

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes and mouthed "bookworm".

I glared at him as I kicked his leg under the table, which made him jump and spill his drink. He glared right back at me but then did the most unbelievable thing. He smiled at me. Not a smirk, but a real smile.

I had to turn away as I hid my rosy cheeks.

"Melania, I first want to say that we are sorry for the things that we have put you through. There is no excuse, but I am aware that your parents have informed you of our situation." Lucius said.

I nodded thinking back to the conversation we all had in my fathers study.

"I'm sorry to rush you, but it is urgent that we get and answer from you and Blaise as soon as possible. I'm sure you understand why." The eldest Malfoy spoke so seriously, I was afraid we were a part of some Death March.

I nodded slowly.

_Blaise, what do you think?_

_Well technically you already know what I think, Mia. Duh!_

_Jokes aside, Bro._

_I think we should do it; it would be easier on me, though. So it's up to you, sis, you're the one that is probably going to have problems because of it. I don't think your little friends would approve._

_I'm sure they'll understand once I explain it, but I'm my own person and I feel this is the right thing to do._

I smiled at Blaise and he smiled back.

I glanced at Malfoy who was looking at us curiously. Without taking my eyes off of my newest dear brother, I spoke to everyone at the table.

"We'll do it.''

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews last chapter. So special thanks to: bringITback, Rein_Lin, voldyismyfather, jessirose85, and JustWriter2. **

**Once again suggestions are always welcome! Oh and also special thanks to my amazing beta from hpff: shrink4U!**


	3. What goes Up must come Down

Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny,

I have a hunch that you three are already together so I decided to write one letter. I have some, well, interesting news to tell you all. I can't write it in the letter, for various reasons, but I'd like to tell each of you in person. You can find me in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Hope to see you three there!

I signed simply _'Hermione'_. Sure, there wasn't a lot of thought or foreword about it, but there wasn't a right way to say all of the things I needed to on a single piece of parchment. It could have taken me days and rolls of parchment to express myself. I didn't have the luxury of time on my hands.

I sighed as I rolled the letter up and hopped out my bed, making sure to take along with me my other completed letter. I strolled over to Blaise's door and knocked three times. No answer.

Bloody hell, he could be a insufferable twit at the most inopportune times. I knocked again, only this time harder. The door shook at my newfound strength. Yet, there was still no correspondence from his side of the barrier. I stood there, tapping my foot impatiently; the beating of my shoe against the hard floor resounded like a bad-tuned orchestra. I suddenly slapped myself on my forehead- eureka!

_Blaise!_ I thought.

_Zzzzzzzzzz_

Merlin, he's still asleep!

_BLAISE!_

Suddenly I heard a noise through the door, of which sounded like a loud _thump_.

_Holy Harpies_! I heard Blaise yell as I silently giggled. I started to hear loud footsteps and soon after the door flew open. I stood there once again with my mouth ajar. Blaise's hair was all over the place, he had sleep in his eyes, and his pajamas were twisted around. It was an unholy sight to see. No where did I find a trace of the well-composed, snarky Slytherin of my schooldays.

"What do you want, sister?" Blaise said sleepily with an air of irritation.

"Well, I see _someone_ is not a morning person." I said with an eye roll.

"You bloody think so? Seems someone deserves a chocolate frog." His tart reply made my nose upturn. He was such a girl in the mornings.

"On to more important matters," I flicked my hair back listlessly and perked up my nose at him, "where do you guys keep the owls? I have some letters to send off."

Blaise stomped back into his room and came back with a piece of parchment. I looked at him with quizzical, weary eyes as he handed it to me.

"There's the map that you keep thinking about making. Now, if you don't mind, _I'm_ going back to sleep." He finished as he slammed the door. It was kind of him to make it, yet the presentation wasn't too impressive. I chuckled at his antics- really, how _mature_. By now I was used to lazy blokes. Look at my best mates for crying out loud; Merlin did not have enough mercy upon me when he decided which lads I would encounter! I looked down at the map and started following the directions towards the owl room. As I finally reached it I stopped to think to myself that living such a large mansion was really good for my training. Definitely getting a lot of exercise, I thought with a shy blush that crept up my cheeks. Perhaps two certain people would be happy about that fact…? I shook my head at the prospect. I didn't need to change for anyone…lest of all, them.

I walked into the designated room and saw a beautiful black and white eagle used for owlry business sitting on a wooden perch. Oddly enough the owl had a bow with a letter around its neck. I slowly walked over to it, its inquisitive turquoise eyes following me. I grabbed the letter carefully, and freed the owl from the ridiculous red bow. I read the note and began to jump up and down with joy. Mum and Dad got this owl for me! I heard the owl coo as she spread her long wings and nudged my finger. I slowly moved my hand across her soft feathers; I tried to think of a name for my new owl, but it was not as easy as I assumed it would be.

I absentmindedly said _Bella_ out loud in almost a whisper as I was looking at her. By then, I picked up the habit of chronically using Italian lingo taught by my new family.

The owl nudged me again and hooted happily.

"I guess you like that name, don't you? _Bella_ it is!" I giggled as I pulled out my two letters and tied them both to Bella's legs.

"This first one here goes to the Grangers' house. And the second one is to go to the Burrow for Ron and Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter." I said, wondering if the owl would know where to go.

Bella nipped my finger lovingly and took off gracefully through the window. On my long stroll back to my room I thought about the last couple of days spent in this manor. Being a hybrid vampire witch really wasn't all its cracked up to be. I noticed my aching body parts that were becoming increasingly harder to bear as the days flew by, and having two crazy instructors didn't help either. As I reached my door, I noticed a familiar annoying blonde in front of Blaise's room.

"I would give up if I was you Malfoy, I don't think Blaise is in the mood for company right now." I said, really wishing to pull out my wand and dueling him rather than talking civilly.

He smirked and raised his brow. "Well, then am I invited to your room? _You_ can play host for once." His slick attitude grated my nerves. _Keep your cool, keep your cool_, I chanted endlessly.

I gave him back a smirk of my own. "Sure…" I replied and watched as he lost his mask of indifference and surprise etched its way onto his face, "when pigs fly." I said as I slammed the door in his face. Well, Blaise wasn't the only one who could slam doors in this house. Little did I know that anything was possible in the wizardry world, and Malfoy and I were no exceptions to that phrase.

***.

Hours later, I was surprised that we made it to Diagon alley without me killing Draco first. Of course he and Blaise just laughed off my threats, but one day I _WILL_ get my satisfaction, because I knew it would be almost too much fun to ruin his pretty little pampered face. We rounded the corner and I saw the only building other than Hogwarts that made my heart stutter. Borgin and Burkes. I smiled widely as I headed in the direction of the bookstore. I suddenly saw Blaise skip ahead of me and practically barge into the store. I stopped and openly gaped after my brother. "Believe it or not know-it-all, you aren't the only bookworm in the family." Draco said as he caught up to me. I didn't say anything at all. As childish as it sounded, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him so I gave him the infamous silent treatment.

We started walking again matching each others step as we always seemed to do. Of course this was first mentioned in our training sessions. I rolled my eyes and cursed the Gods. Why did I have to be stuck with this git in my life? "So where are the other members of the trio? Have you told them about your new life, Hermione?"

I hissed as he said my old name. As if a spiteful immediate reaction had overtaken my body, I subtly stepped on his foot as I looked carefully around to see if anybody heard him. "You know better than that, Malfoy." I said his last name with a growl as we finally reached our destination. He smirked and held the door open for me. I knew he was only doing all of that to get on my nerves. Well, it bloody sure was working.

"After you, Ms. Zabini." His feigned chivalry made me gag.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the store and searched over the heads of people to try and find my twin. To be honest, I didn't know why I even bothered- there were just way to many people in the store. As I scanned the room, people gaped at me- I felt like that girl who wore the first skin-revealing dress of her life and everybody's eyes seemed to be glued to it. In my peripheral vision Theodore Nott shifting his eyes from my body to Draco, his eyebrows moving suggestively. Malfoy only glared back. I smiled, happy that I was bothering him even if he didn't show it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Blaise; I felt a warm sensation that directed my attention to a little corner in the store. Once I opened my eyes again I saw that Blaise was standing there already with a stack of books. "Mia! Come on, you'll miss all the good ones!" He yelled over the swarm of voices.

I couldn't help but cave into the excitement that was building up inside of me. I started to walk quickly over to Blaise. Gracefully avoiding the clustures of people along the way, might I add. Suddenly behind me I heard a loud thump and the next thing I was aware of was my brother bursting out in laughter. I slowly turned around to see what the commotion was about. I took a sharp intake of breathe to try to hold in my own laughter. Malfoy was sprawled out on the ground surrounded by books as the book shop attendant stood over him yelling at him because of the mess he made. I watched as he quickly stood up and gave the bookshop attendant a cold look that was so strong it even sent shivers through my spine.

He casually walked over to where Blaise and I were as though nothing happened. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of light but brushed it aside as I saw Malfoy's face.

"What the bloody hell are you to looking at?" He said with a sneer.

"Mate, I'm sorry to laugh but what in the name of Merlin happened?" Blaise said with a snigger. I watched as Draco's expression softened up a bit just because of Blaise's innocence.

"I was walking behind this one," he said as he pointed to me, "and a bloody beetle attacked me! When I tried to fling it away, I ran into that stack of books there." He gestured to the said oppressor.

Blaise and I nodded and turned around to hide our smiles. Didn't want to get Draco too angry or else we'd suffer later. We may be the unique ones with our new found abilities but hell hath no fury like Draco Malfoy scorned. "I know what you guys are doing, so go suck a cow." Draco said.

As soon as the words left his lips Blaise's and my stomach growled in union."Sounds good to us." We said at the same time. Draco made a gagging sound as we walked to the counter to get our books and pay for them. I felt another flash of light as I turned around and noticed the beetle that must have been the one to attack Draco zoom out the door. Something about that picture made the wheels in my brain start to turn. As I was putting my thoughts together, Blaise yanked me into the other direction to get food. You'd be amazed at the type of things you can find in Knockturn Alley! Draco was able to get something decent to eat while Blaise and I got a couple pints of cows blood.

"What does it taste like? You know, the blood?" Draco asked as we walked towards Diagon Alley.

"Well, the cow's blood we just had tastes like really rare steak to me." I said as Blaise nodded in agreement. As we came closer to Diagon Alley I noticed the excess stares all three of us were receiving. Even more so than usual. When I looked closer I noticed that the people staring at us were pointing to a paper in their hands and whispering to each other. Just as I was about to say something I heard my name being yelled in the background. My former name, at least. All three of us whipped around and saw three figures approaching us very fast. Our first reaction was to tense up and get ready for the onslaught we thought was about to happen. But as I looked closer I noticed it was Harry Ron and Ginny. A stunning smile appeared on my face as I rushed over to meet them half way. I silently heard_ Mia, wait _but I pushed Blaise's voice out of my mind.

As soon as I reached them, I immediately knew something was wrong. With hatred in his eyes Ron said, "We don't associate with your type. All this time you lied and betrayed us. The Hermione we knew is dead." His words pierced my heart as I found myself looking at The Daily Prophet that was being shoved in my face. My eyes started to water as I looked at the Headline on the front page. There was a picture of Blaise, Draco and I in Borgin and Burkes. I didn't even need to read the whole thing to know what it said I already figured what happened in my head. The last thing I remember as I was looking in to the furious faces of my friends was the name of one pesky reporter sticking out of the pages, Rita Skeeter. As I felt myself crumple to the ground a pair of strong hands wrapped around me as I was instantly pulled into a dark sucking vortex. When light reappeared in front of my eyes I noticed that we were back at my house. Draco pulled me over to the couch so I could sit down.

I looked around and heard six pops enter the room."This is outrageous! How in the world did this information get leaked?"

"I will bloody kill that reporter the next chance I get."

I heard a blurry onslaught of questions cloud my mind; _"Does he know?", "Are the kids alright?","What are we going to do?","Why did this have to happen like this?"._

I barely heard the voices in the background as I thought back to what had happened. The faces of Ron, Harry and Ginny kept flashing in my head. Each time I saw them my heart weighed heavier and heavier. Blaise came to sit down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I instantly felt better. Draco who was standing next to us quietly said "I'm sorry". We all looked towards the six adults as our names were called.

"We are going to have to move up the plan. He knows." Snape said as he raised his arm to show his Dark Mark.

"We have to get going now. He's summoning us." Lucius said while kissing his wife goodbye.

My parents stepped forward with sadness in their eyes. "We are sorry this is happening like this, Mia." My father said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad! You're going,too?" Blaise said looking confused.

"Yes, I must to straighten everything out. You three stick together Liliana and Narcissa are going to stay here with you until we get back." Our father had a sickly poignant look on his face, like this was tearing him up inside but he would never dare share it.

"We must leave at once, the Dark Lord shows no patience for anyone!" Bellatrix said as she put her evil facade back on. If the matter wasn't so serious I would probably laugh. Spending these last few days with her and Snape training us was very eye opening. The only thing I can say is that she plays her part well. While not acting like an evil cynical crazed person, she really was not that bad. Four pops sounded as they disapparated into thin air. I looked around at all the forlorn faces. It finally hit me that soon Voldermort would know about Blaise and I. Soon we would be in his ranks. And soon my whole life would be torn upside down. The only thought left in my tired mind was that I wanted to talk to the Grangers who were expecting me at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor right about now, about how I need their comfort and support- the only part of my past life that I truly have left.

What in the world did we get ourselves into?

* * *

**A/N- Been awhile since I've updated so I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and left suggestions. Let me know what you think so far =)**


End file.
